PrisonBreak fanfic
by Santiagomora18
Summary: A prison break fanfic.


Prison break fanfic: Breaking Michael Out.

Michael and Sarah were too much in love, and maybe that was the problem. When he got in that prison in Colombia, there were only two people in the world who really cared: Sarah and Lincoln. But Sarah's love was something else, she was willing to do everything to get Michael out of that prison, everything. The first month and a half were 99% of the time planning the break out. When everything was said and done, some odd circumstances took place, and it all ended with Lincoln in prison, again. Sarah wasn't able to do it alone, and she knew it, so she had to ask for help.

There were only two people in the world that nearly had the intelligence that Michael Scofield had, and one of them was his mom, who died in, again, odd circumstances. The other one was a murderer, a pedophile, and, in Michael's words, a rat. T-Bag couldn't be trusted, but he was Sarah's last chance to break Michael out of that dangerous prison in Medellin.

Meanwhile, Michael was holding his own on the prison. He managed to survive in spite of the dangerous situation. The language was a problem, but a person like Michael couldn't be bothered. He was able to speak a fluent Spanish by the end of the first month, and things got a little easier for him in that prison. But, then again, Scofield's love for Sarah was too big for him to stay in that prison, so, therefore, he had to break out, like he always does. But this time, it was nearly impossible to do the things he was able to do, because after that brain tumor that he suffered, his physical faculties were severely reduced, and his strength was barely coming back. Let's not forget the fact that by that time, Michael had a reputation of a great escapist, so, therefore, he was constantly being watched by the guards of the prison, who kept an eye on every single move that Michael did.

Sarah finally made her mind, and she decided to contact T-Bag. Ol' T-Bag was trying to finally get over his problems, but in a guy like that, getting over problems wasn´t easy, and especially when he met Sarah randomly, in the streets of Los Angeles, where he was living. Well, it wasn't too much of a meeting, to be honest. T-Bag was just walking, and Sarah took him by his neck, and put him in a chokehold. When he woke up, all banged and confused the first thing he saw was Sarah sitting in a chair, and it was too much for him. He had a history with Sarah, and not particularly a good one.

-"I need your help". Sarah said.

-"Oh, let me guess. Little pretty college boy got in trouble again". T- Bag replied.

-"I'm not playing games, I need your help, and I'm willing to give you something in exchange". Sarah said.

-"What makes you think that after everything you and your little boyfriend did to me, Theodore Bagwell was willing to help you? You are truly one of kind, miss". T-Bag was remembering all the things he had suffered with Michael, from the beginning.

-"I told you". Sarah said, as she took out a gun of her purse. "I'm not playing games".

-"Wow, who would have thought". Bagwell said. "College boy's little woman has learned something from him and Lincoln. By the way, how's Lincoln doing? Is he in jail again? That wouldn't be surprising, considering the fact that Lincoln is a knuckle head".

*Sarah punches him in the face*

-"That was uncalled for". T-Bag moaned.

-"Are you going to shut up?". Sarah said, seemingly irritated.

-"I´m listening to your offer". T-Bag replied.

-"Now we´re getting somewhere". Sarah said, trying to calm down.

When Lincoln got out of jail (He was there because of a mistake) immediately he went looking for Sarah, and when he found her, with T-Bag, he lost his mind. Lincoln started punching the living hell out of T-Bag, until Sarah grabbed him and explained to him what was happening. When Lincoln calmed down, the three of them started working together, with a clean sheet for T-Bag. The plan was clever, but it had to be quick, and they needed a distraction.

That jail in Medellin was nothing like the other jails. It had seemingly no technologic security, so the guards were always watching the prisoners, making the break out more difficult. But there was something in that jail that could be used in Sarah, Lincoln and T-Bag's favor. There was a rumor in that penitentiary, which said that the main guard was into some things, which casually were the things that T-Bag was also into. T-Bag's job was to keep the guard distracted, while Sarah and Lincoln got into the prison. Michael did a really good job digging a tunnel, and that tunnel connected with the main guard's office, so it would be an easy job getting there. The only problem was that Sarah and Lincoln had to get into the prison in order to get some tools to finish the tunnel. They had to get in the prison when the guards were changing turns. They did it. When Sarah, Lincoln and Michael reunited, they all hugged each other, all filled with emotions. Sarah and Michael kissed each other passionately, and they got to work. They used hammers to break the concrete in the tunnel, and they got into the main guard's office, which was being 'distracted' by T-Bag. When the main guard reached for his gun, it was too late; the group was already aiming to his head. The guard dropped his gun, and the group finally got out of there.

When they got out of there, they headed to a forest nearby. When the things calmed down a little bit, they sat down. It was over, finally.

But Michael wasn't happy to see T-Bag. He tried to stab him, and in the heat of the moment, T-Bag took his gun and started shooting. One of those gunshots landed in Sarah's chest. When T-Bag realized what he had done, he went to help Sarah, alongside Michael and Lincoln, but it was too late, that shot was all it took to kill her. Sarah died there, in Michael's arms, in a scene which could only be described as terrible, traumatizing.


End file.
